


Flower tattoo

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie finds out about Buck's secret tattoo. Eddie thinks about it for weeks, until he finally asks Buck about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	Flower tattoo

All day Buck has been walking around like he is a 60 year old man; holding his back as though he has severe back pains. When they are on a call or simply when he is lifting something. No one seems to notice it, but Eddie.

Eddie has been eyeing Buck all day- not that he doesn’t everyday- but because he is worried for him.

Their shift has come to an end and both Eddie and Buck head towards the locker room.

The shift was tiring. They had a building fire, a 9 car pile up and- oh my; Eddie thinks.

As Eddie is casually looking up from untying his boots- eyes trained on Buck- he notices that he has a new tattoo on his back. It is an ageratum; a type of flower that has heart-shaped leaves and is blue. It looks beautiful on him. He always does.

“So yeah, but it’s not really that exciting.” Buck says as he turns around and looks at Eddie.

Eddie is staring back at him blankly, not saying anything.

“What. What happened?” Buck asks

“You got a tattoo?”

Buck wears a confused look on his face. “Uh, yeah I did. Yesterday after my shift.”

Oh.

“It looks good.” is what Eddie manages to say.

“I was going to tell you that I got it touched up yesterday, but I thought that you would be busy with Christopher. I actually got this tattoo done about a year ago, but never found the time to get a touch up done.” he explains

Eddie gets up from his seat on the bench and starts to head out of the locker room.

“Well whenever you got it, it looks good on you man.” that’s the last things Eddie says before he leaves in a rush.

Eddie knew that Buck was hot. He also knew that with any chance that he would get, he would pounce on him and never let go of him because he wanted to do not-so-friendly things with him. So when Buck gets a tattoo, Eddie almost loses it in a good way.

Over the course of a few weeks, whenever Eddie sees Buck, all he can seem to think about is his tattoo. Him in front of Eddie, licking it down to the crack between-

“Are you okay?” Buck says; snapping Eddie out of his thoughts. “You seem to be avoiding me a little. Did I do something or...”

“What exactly is your tattoo?” Eddie questions

Buck laughs at the question.

“Well, it is a flower called ageratum. It’s a type of garden flower that is shaped like a heart and is blue. I mainly got it because the colour blue represents-”

“I love your tattoo.” Eddie cuts him off.

“Um, I know. You mentioned it a few times before.” Buck laughs

“No.” he says firmly “Like I love your tattoo. I love the way it looks on you and how it fits your body perfectly.”

Eddie pauses.

“And I hate that whenever I see you, all I can think about is that stupid tattoo. It’s driving me crazy.”

Buck gasps; putting his hand over his chest dramatically.

“Stupid? I thought you said you loved my tattoo.” Buck teases

Such a tease.

Eddie looks up a him. Two inches in height definitely makes a difference when you are standing this close.

“It’s stupid because when I think about the tattoo, all I can think about is you.” Eddie starts and Buck looks up. “I have liked you for a very long time and it has been hard to push my feelings down for you because you probably don’t feel the same way. I guess the reason why I am telling you this is because maybe; hopefully you feel the same.”

Buck smirks at him.

“Edmundo Diaz, did you really think that I don’t like you?”

Eddie shrugs in response.

“I literally am at your house all the time. We go to dinners when Christopher is and is not there and I haven’t dated anyone and you know that. I like you, a lot.” Buck says

“So...” Eddie smiles “You wouldn’t mind if I kiss you right now?”

“It would be my dream come true.” Buck laughs; leaning in to kiss Eddie.

Buck is not the only one who seems to think that. It would be his dream come true, to finally kiss Buck.

I guess his dream was finally achieved.


End file.
